Benutzer Diskussion:Matthes
Es ist stilistisch notwendig, sämtliche Texte im Präsens zu schreiben. Die Artikel geben den Inhalt der Serie wieder und in der deutschen Sprache werden solche Inhaltsangaben allgemein gültig im Präsens geschrieben. Siehe hier * Bitte ändere deine übersetzten artikel um (solche wie Redfern, Kocol usw.), Danke 15:38, 7. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Ich muss ehrlich zu geben, dass ich Anfang auch meine Probleme damit hatte und immer mal wieder meine Artikel noch mal überarbeiten musste, weil ich eben doch in der Vergangenheitsform gescrieben hatte. Passiert eben ;-) 03:55, 8. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Aber trotz allem möchte ich auch ein Dankeschön für das fleißige Übersetzen aussprechen! Peace --Ben Amor 04:12, 8. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Tea Shack * Der Tea Shack kommt im Buch Bad Twin vor. Die Yogaausbilderin Sky arbeitet dort. Ich habe bereits auch herausgefunden (LEO Diktionary) das es sich bei dem Begriff um "Tee Bude" oder "Tee Hütte" handeln muss, was auch auf "Mr. Cluck's Hühnchen Bude" zutreffen würde. Ich danke dir vielmals das du dir die Mühe gemacht hast nachzusehen. Danke Peace --Ben Amor 13:49, 16. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Da du die Englische Sprache auch gut beherrschst, wollte ich mal fragen ob du weißt was die folgenden zwei Sätze bedeuten: ** "Now your just winging it" vielleicht=?Jetzt übertreibst du? ** "We don't have time for loose ends" vielleicht= ?Keine Zeit für halbe Sachen? *** Das wären meine Aufassungen, was denkst du darüber, und für alle Neugierigen, die das ebenfalls lesen fühlt euch frei euren Senf dazu abzugeben! Namaste -- 04:56, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Danke erstmal das du dich so schnell darum gekümmert hast! Lies die hier mal die mittlere Tonspur durch. Du findest die zwei Sätze unter und im Zusammenhang einer "Neuen Idee"! Laut deinen Übersetzungen könnte es dann: ** "Neue Idee" ** "Now your just winging it" zb. ("Jetzt improvisierst du aber") ** "We don't have time for loose ends" zb. ("Wir haben keine Zeit für ... ???...") *Beim letzten hab ich "loses Ende" bzw. "loses Bandende" nachgeschlagen was beides keinen Zusammenhang ergibt. Deshalb dachte ich an, vielleicht umgangssprachlich für, "halbe Sachen"? Namaste -- 07:56, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) * Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe! Namaste -- 11:25, 30. Jun. 2008 (PDT) 3x05 Hi, der Artikel is so gut wie fertig. Ich bearbeite längere Artikel halt nicht absatzweise, sondern mach das lieber alles in einem Aufwasch. Ich denk, dass ich bis morgen dann fertig bin. mfG 07:10, 17. Jun. 2008 (PDT) Umfrage *Hey ho. Wie du (vielleicht) weißt, will ich in absehbarer Zeit die Ergebnisse der Umfrage veröffentlichen. Bereits jetzt setze ich die einzelnen Mitteilungen der Teilnehmer der Umfrage auf diese Seite und möchte dich als aktiven User bitten, zu einigen dieser Mitteilungen Stellung zu nehmen. Da aber auch weiterhin immernoch Leute an der Umfrage teilnehmen (obwohl ich jetzt schon weit über die 100 hinausgeschossen bin), habe ich den Link zum Artikel wieder von der Homepage entfernt. Gruß -- 05:30, 7. Jul. 2008 (PDT) **Da sind viele Nachrichten wie "Bitte den Sendestart der 4. Staffel auf Premiere bekannt geben!". Und ich würde mich freuen, wenn du dann sagen würdest "Premiere strahlt die 4. Staffel nicht aus" oder so. (Nur als Beispiel) E-Mails Hey Matthes, ich hab mal eine Frage zum Artikel Dharma Korrespondenz: Sind da alle E-Mails drin, die man so seit dem Start von The Project enthalten hat? Dann könnte man nämlich die Mails im Artikel Dharma wants you rausnehmen. Gruß -- 10:49, 11. Sep. 2008 (PDT) :*Alles klar. Mach ich dann sofort. Danke! Gruß -- 11:05, 11. Sep. 2008 (PDT) ::*Ja, hab ich auch grad gesehen Die hab ich irgendwie vergessen. Gruß -- 11:42, 11. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Arbeit der letzten Zeit Hey Matthes, der Artikel Dharma wants you/Fragen (Test 6) ist echt super, und ich wollte mich generell mal für deine Mitarbeit, insbesondere für deine Übersetzungen und die ganzen Überarbeitungen der Episoden-Artikel in letzter Zeit bedanken. Besonders die Übersetzungen der Fragen sind – meiner Einschätzung nach – durch einige spezielle Begriffe und die Listen-Form eine Menge Arbeit. Großes Lob! Gruß -- 15:50, 24. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Doppelte Bilder Hey ho, Eine Bitte: du brauchst nicht pro Bild eine neue Diskussionsseite anzulegen. Ich glaub dir das auch so. Viel zu viel Stress die auch zu löschen. Gruß -- 12:19, 26. Sep. 2008 (PDT) :Ach Quatsch, ich lösch die jetzt eben. Ist in ein paar Minuten gemacht, reicht dann aber auch für heute :Gruß -- 12:30, 26. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Kategorien Hey ho, Am einfachsten ist es, Bilder einfach einer Kategorie zuzuordnen, auch wenn es diese noch nicht gibt. Beispiel: Kategorie:Beispielbilder. Unter den Dateien siehst du dann die Kategorie als roten Link. (so, wie links) Das Bild ist aber bereits dieser Kategorie zugeordnet (siehst du, wenn du auf den Link klickst). Der rote Link bedeutet nur, dass auf der Kategorie-Seite noch nichts wie "Diese Kategorie enthält Bilder von XXX" steht. Gruß -- 04:06, 27. Sep. 2008 (PDT) :*Jo, geht in Artikeln genauso -- 04:16, 27. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Episoden-Boxen Alles klar, hab ich gefixt. Danke für den Hinweis! Gruß -- 12:16, 29. Sep. 2008 (PDT) Lost im Internet ansehen Hey ho, hab gerade bemerkt, dass du die Staffeln 2 und 4 nicht ganz gesehen hast. Auf kannst du dir alle Staffeln als Stream ansehen, wenn du möchtest. Gib in der Suche „Lost“ ein und klick dann auf das erste Ergebnis. Gruß -- 16:40, 12. Okt. 2008 (PDT) Bilder Ich habe aufgepasst, ob die Bilder ungefähr in der gleichen Größe sind. Also zwischen 200 und 300 px in Regel. Ich finde es ein wenig komisch wenn ein kleines 150px Bild von einem riesigen 350px Bild gefolgt wird. Imo sieht das nicht gut aus. --RoteLaterne 23:24, 29. Okt. 2008 (PDT) (Von Benutzerseite hierher verschoben --DerAndre) Tabellen Kann ich verstehen *Zu den Tabellen: Die Zeile Titel ist nur pro Tabelle immer gleich. Die Breite richtet sich immer nach dem Inhalt. Wenn du die einzelnen Staffel vergleichst, werden die Unterschiede deutlich. Bei Staffel 5 im Episodenfüher musste ich beispielsweise tricksen. Wenn du die ersten Zeilen dort markierst findest du einen mehr oder weniger sinnfreien Text mit der gleichen Farbe wie der Hintergrund, ohne den die Tabelle quasi zusammengebrochen wäre. Du kannst die Tabelle vom Episodenführer natürlich frei benutzen. Ich weiß jetzt leider nicht genau wie ich dir weiterhelfen kann. Falls du bereits eine Vorstellung von einer entsprechenden Tabelle für die Songs hast (oder noch besser: eine Tabelle ), kann ich dir bei Problemen jedoch jederzeit zur Hand gehen. Gruß -- 09:17, 16. Nov. 2008 (PST) :*Eine Spoilerwarnung könnte man so einrichten, wie im Artikel Spezialeffekte. Allerdings fände ich persönlich 4 verschiedene Tabellen mit unterschiedlich breiten Zellen gar nicht so schlimm. Im Episodenführer beispielsweise fällt das IMO gar nicht auf. -- 13:41, 16. Nov. 2008 (PST) Hey Nachbar Hab grade gesehen, dass du jetzt in Bochum wohnst. Ich wohn in Essen. Macht jetzt so insgesamt nicht viel Sinn, ich wollt's nur mal sagen Gruß -- 04:00, 20. Nov. 2008 (PST)